


I found me

by Tukma



Series: soul mate AU - Pride Month - Love is love people [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autosexual, LGBTQ Themes, Multiverse, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Identity, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: prompt from Gotastic77Alex Danvers autosexual multiverse search for her soulmate.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Alex Danvers
Series: soul mate AU - Pride Month - Love is love people [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I found me

Soulmates are interesting things, there are many theories on them but no one can fully understand how the system works, there is a person for everyone, there is a connection and an understanding that this person would be your best match. The thing is there are no names, no tattoos, no obvious way to know who that person is to help you find them, one day it just happens, you are living your life, and then someone walks into your life surrounded by light, colors and swirls like an electric field surrounding them. People called it the soul aura and that was nice and romantic, the notion that there was someone out there for everyone that would accept and complete them.

Kara was as always excited by the prospect of this match, always bouncing around hoping that she will find the person. Alex loved that about Kara, her energy, her hope, she knew that finding a soulmate would be the best thing for Kara, she would finally feel like she belonged on earth and that she had someone who would accept her. Sharing a room with her alien little sister had been awkward to say the least, she was used to having her own space and freedoms, now her body was changing and she was trying to maintain her dignity away from the sight of her sister. Alex wasn't so sure about, she had dated and always disliked the intimacy that came with dating, there was something entirely unsatisfying about having someone slobbering over her and touching her, she often thought that she was just not sexual, that the way others were and the sexual awakenings that they had were something that she was just not going to experience. She didn't feel aroused, not with any of her partners, she had tried, but it had been uncomfortable and a little on the painful side.

Alex moved into the college dorm and had a single room to herself, for the first time she had space and was able to feel more free. She started noticing little things about herself, how she liked the way the light caught the curve of her hip. The way her hair looked framing her face, trailing loose over her breasts and softly stroking her nipples. She would look in the mirror and watch as the auburn curls would drift across her pale skin. She took longer showers, there was enough water and no cue, she noticed that when she drew her hands up over her thighs and around her body tingled. Little things, little sensations, thoughts of herself crept in more and more. Catching her flushed cheeks in the mirror the light pink dusting highlighting her cheekbones and her hooded eyes and long lashes calling her attention. She stood in the mirror and took in as much of her reflection as possible tailing her fingers over the soft delicate skin, anywhere her eyes were drawn to her fingers followed.

There was a soothing feeling connected to the soft stoking, her body reacting to the touch, a sensual pleasure derived from touching the parts of herself she found most attractive. She loved how the muscles on her abdomen drew a line to her hips creating a small grove that disappeared into her pants, she slid her finger along it and scratched lightly back up. There was an unfamiliar spasm in her core, her clit seemed to move of its own accord and her walls tightened as her lower abdomen felt like small tingles, heated and she felt her own breath catch as she repeated the action. She had never tried masturbation, she Alex wasn't so sure, she had dated and always disliked the intimacy that came with dating, there was something entirely unsatisfying about having someone slobbering over her and touching her, she often thought that she was just not sexual, that the way others were and the sexual awakenings that they had were something that she was just not going to experience. She didn't feel aroused, not with any of her partners, she had tried, but it had been uncomfortable and a little on the painful side. she didn't like sex so she had never thought about it, but she was now.

She lay on her cot in the room and started to trail her hands over herself, positioning the small mirror on the chair next to the bed so she could watch herself. Her smooth curve that came from her hip into her waste, leading to the swell of her breast was her next destination, feeling the goosebumps move after her, when she reached the small pink nipple she watches her own eyes dilate in the mirror as she circled it slowly, causing it to harden, she wasn't thinking of anyone else, she was appreciating herself, she licked her lip and wondered what it would be like to suck on her own nipple to swirl her tongue over it, there were more contractions in her core and Alex let out a small whimper. Wetting her finger with her tongue was the best that she could do to fulfill the fantasy of being able to suck on her own nipple, she rolled the wet finger around her nipple and then squeezed it. Her back arched and her attention was brought back to her hip and that line that trailed to the spot her heat was building.

Her hand drifted lazily to her core and she parted her lips noticing two very different things. The swell in her small bundle of nerves that was now alert swollen and sensitive and the wet heat, the slick viscous fluid that was coating her finger. She gasped, she had never felt desire like this before, she was turning herself on, thinking about pleasuring herself, she brought her finger to her mouth and could taste herself, she moaned and squeezed her legs together rocking her hips. She wanted to be able to taste herself, at the source, the thought of going down on herself was arousing and he busked her own hips, she knew it wasn't possible but the thought of doing it made her throbbing core ramp up, the contractions were deeper more pronounced and needing to be satiated. Alex finally understood what it was to be aroused, horny in need.

Moving the small mirror so it was between her thighs she looked down, angling the mirror so that she could see herself, the way the soft shiny pink flesh called her, the delicate folds of her inner lips slightly darker in color covered in her own arousal and the only partially hooded clitoris appearing to be twitching begging to be nibbled sucked and licked, she could see her own eyes looking back at her from the mirror and with the right angle she could see herself playing and looking up at her, it was as close as she could get to making love to herself. She had slipped her fingers in and started to explore, massaging and squeezing her breast and nipple, before slipping lower, raking her nails until she reached her clit. Watching her eager and aroused eyes as she thrust deeper into her self, finding aread that caused her to buck and moan, increasing the speed and pressure as her whole body heated, the tension in her abdomen and core building up coiling like a spring, the flashes of heat radiating out from her core making her muscles tremble, she bit her lip and there just as she thought she couldn't take any more, the coil seemed to snap.

Heat erupted from her causing her back to arch, her neck to stretch, moans turning lewd and loud as her arms and legs shook, her walls clenching and pulsating around her fingered her clit twitching in time, the feeling of a current running from her center in ever direction as her heart raced and her breathing became labored. She collapsed back onto the bed sweating and panting. She looked glorious, smiling, eyes wide but almost black, skin wet and flushed, chest heaving the soft curves and pink nipples rising and falling in her periphery as she gazed down at herself, the warm trickle of milky liquid pooling at her core, she had to taste it, and moaned the moment the sweet salty taste hit her tongue. She was spent.

Alex thought that maybe she was gay and that she needed to be with a woman, college was for experimenting after all, she tried a few women but never got the same arousal, she looked at their naked forms, they were soft and pleasing but there was nothing there, she enjoyed pleasing them, the feel of the slick warm wetness, the slightly router feeling of the different skins on her tongue, the way her fingers could slide in and create gasps and moans, but when it came time for it to be her turn, she would leave, opting to go back to her room, and replay the things she had done to the others, replacing her body, her image with theirs so she was able to imagine she was making love to herself as she caused orgasm after orgasm alone. She had perfected the positioning of mirrors, for special nights where she wanted to really see everything, but the arousal became a constant companion. Catching herself in a mirror in some new lingerie, the way her finger would brush over her cheek bone moving her hair out of her face. She was at a meeting and there were representatives from a variety of LGBTQ spectrum. She tried to speak up, but they were not as supportive as she had hoped, they had suggested that she had narcissistic personality disorder, or something.

Alex looked it up that it wasn't her, she found that word spread about her sexual needs and people stayed away, she was lost and took a path that was destructive, hitting bars, getting into fights and generally hitting the self district button on her whole existence. That was when Hank found her and recruited her to the DEO. It was a good job, it left little time for romance, so everyone was in the same position,most people in the DEO didn’t talk about dating or sex so Alex fel like she fit in. Although as people started finding their soulmates, the familiar feeling that she was not normal that there was something wrong with her drifted back into her mind. What would she do if she found her soulmate? would they accept her the way she was. She started researching after Kara found her soulmate in Lena Luthor. Fetishes, orientations, identities and many more areas of sexuality flooded her screen. Someone who was voyeuristic could work, they like to watch, she could be a dom, and that way they wouldn't touch her but she could still touch herself. It wasn't until she saw that there were others like her, that were aroused and physically attracted to them self that she started to understand, she was Autosexual, and a lot of people were misdiagnosed as narcissistic, she wasn't weird..

She thought that maybe she was her own soulmate, but there were no colors, so that was not likely, there was no aura when she looked at herself. It wasn't until she was dragged to a wedding on another earth that she had the first glimpse of what could be her solution. She met another Alex Danvers. She was instantly attracted to her, the way she looked the sound of her voice, she was able for the first time to truly take in her entire body, she was overcome with desire and need, she wanted to take the other her, but she had a soulmate, so that wasn't right but it did give her an idea. She ended up talking to Cisco and after some embarrassment and discussion he took her to the other earths to see the other Alex’s.

Earth 4, Alex was matched with a woman called Maggie Sawyer. Earth 6, she was matched with Kelly Olsen, Alex wasn't sure about that especially after popping into earth 5’s Alex in bed with James. There were a number of unmatched Alex’s non of which were her soul mate, she found that she was matched with men and women throughout the multiverse, Kara, Cat, Lucy, Vasquez and other women she didn't know on her earth, Brainy, Winn, Max, Clark and Lex even on one earth that made her shudder at the thought.

“Hey Alex we can keep going, there are so many earths that we are barely scratching the surface. I know it's been infuriating and well embarrassing at times but we can keep going, your soulmate is out there.”

“Maybe it was just a stupid idea, I mean there are other ways that I can be happy with a soulmate that isnt me, I guess it is a little bit like a needle in a haystack”

Cisco called up a portal, and smiled pulling Alex through, they found the other her and Alex had most definitely had enough of this, she was J’onn’s soulmate and that was all kinds of wrong in her mind, although a shapeshifter could use her form to arouse her, just not J’onn, he was like her dad, even the Alex with Kara had not freaked her out this much. Then there was a flash and an alternative Cisco came through and had with him a Alex of his own. Alex gasped as she looked up, the turquoise and purple lights flashing around her others body lighting up her face was stunning, she had never looked so beautiful. A similar gasp went up the other side as their eyes locked, and the other Alex smiled at her describing the purple and silver light dancing around her. Alex moved forward and placed her hand on her cheek rubbing her thumb over her bone and her finger over her ear, a movement she had done on herself a million times, the other Alex whimpered at the touch, both longing for the other part of their soul.

They came together in a perfect kiss, knowing exactly what the other wanted, what felt good and how to be with one another in perfect sync. In a universe where everyone has their own personal perfect match, Alex managed to find herself.


End file.
